Kobra
Kobra is one of Kabal's new Black Dragon recruits and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He also has romantic feelings for his partner Kira, despite her willingness to kill him (something he dosen't seem to mind). History Descent into Bloodlust Kobra learned martial arts in a school in New York, but wasn't allowed to hurt anyone else. He had long wondered if any of his martial arts skills would prove to be useful in an actual fight. Thus Kobra headed for the backstreets of New York to truly test his skills and started with street gangs, eventually moving up to drug dealers and gangbangers. Kobra's excitement and thrill that came from fighting began to consume him and sure enough, he started killing his opponents. His bloodlust grew stronger and stronger and he started to rob convenience stores and gas stations, adding looting to his list. Joining the Black Dragon thumb|right|200px|Kobra's EndingKobra was eventually caught by the N.Y.P.D. now not even knowing how many people he had killed. As the police were bringing him in, Kabal and Kira attacked and freed him, inducting him into the new Black Dragon Clan. Kobra joined them as they journeyed into Outworld to aid Havik, cleric of Chaos, who had saved Kabal from the brink of death. Armageddon In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he and Kira guarded a bridge in the Botan Jungle while Kabal was busy doing some investigations. Taven showed up and demanded to cross, but Kobra refused to let him pass and they fought. Kira left as they were battling and after being defeated, Kobra escaped. In his ending, Kobra defeated Blaze and became a god, but demanded that the Elder Gods give him control over all realms. They agreed to this, but told him he must select a queen to rule... and he chose Kira. She was transformed into a goddess of death and when Kobra kissed her, he was reduced to ash, as a lesson to those who made demands of the gods. In Kira's ending, she defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra then killed her and stole the power from her. He felt no remorse, feeling that she was weak and should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way. Abilities Kobra is a skilled martial artist and is able to charge his attacks with fire, as well as use blasts of it. He can also teleport in a trail of smoke and strike his opponent. Trivia *In the American version of the games, the flag patch on his alternate outfit is backwards. *Kobra's machete in Armageddon was originally going to be given to Kai, but Kai was given a spiked club instead. *Kobra's appearance and outfit is very similar to that of Ken from the Street Fighter games. *Kobra's name and appearance may have come from the members of the Cobra Kai Karate Dojo in the movie The Karate Kid. *In Mortal Kombat X during the battle interaction between Erron Black and Kano, When Kano asked if he knows the Black Dragon, Erron Black reveals to him that he killed Kobra at some point before the event of the game. Category:Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Minion Category:Teleporters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Boxers Category:Male Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Martial Artists Category:In love villains Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Bullies